Christmas on Staten Island
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: SLASH WARNING. My fictional series called "Law and Order: Exiled" takes place after Mike Logan is demoted to Staten Island and before Criminal Intent. However, it is part of the Stress Position storyline. Mike Logan meets Stephan Morgenthau.


Law and Order: Exiled

Christmas on Staten Island

By Nicolas

Genres: slash, fan-fiction

Rating: adults

Author's note: I'm obviously having a rush of inspiration. So, I figured I better go with it.

Reference: Law and Order: Episode 23 "Pride"

Feedback: yes! Did all the L&O slash fans disappear?

Characters: Mike Logan/OC

Disclaimer: Mike Logan and Law & Order belong to Dick Wolf. However, Stephan Morgenthau and this L&O: Exiled 'series' belongs to me.

* * *

"We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone."- Orson Welles

* * *

Stephan opened the door. He smiled warmly at the figure before him. "Mike, I'm so glad you accepted my invitation."

Mike was carrying wrapped gifts in his arms. "Where the hell would I go today? My options suck during the holidays."

Mike walked in and handed the gifts to Stephan. "I can visit my cousin Mark and listen to him tell me how I need to settle down and then watch him get drunk. Or I could hang out at Peter J's and get drunk. My old captain is going to Florida to visit some family this year."

Stephan wore jeans and a black turtleneck. He took Mike's coat and put it in the closet by the door. "The Morgenthau's enjoy the Holiday time off to relax because we're Jewish. However, Christopher wanted a tree this year and presents. It's very hard to not celebrate when you have a kid. We had so many plans too. Staten Island Zoo has their "Dickens of a Christmas" but because Christopher is sick; I had to tell him he couldn't go. So, I cancelled all of my own Holiday invitations. It's going to be pretty quiet here today. I was glad for some adult company."

"How is he feeling?"

"Come see him." Stephan said and they headed toward his son's bedroom. "Christopher, guess who is here to see you?"

Mike smiled as he walked in the room. The little 3 year old was lying back against pillows watching cartoons. "Hey kiddo…"

"Hello Mr. Logan…" Christopher waved, "I have chickens pox"

"Chickenpox, yeah – I know, your daddy told me. Well, I had chickenpox when I was a little boy too. I bet you're very itchy." Mike could see the blisters were covered in pink calamine lotion.

Christopher nodded, "Daddy said that I can't scratch it. He put on the pink stuff so I don't scratch. I won't see Santa today."

Mike looked over at Stephan. "Well, Santa did an early drop off – but Chickenpox is very contagious and he couldn't risk getting sick since he has to work so much this time of year."

"I wanna see…!" Christopher said and started to get off the bed.

Mike grabbed him and straddled the boy on his hip. "I will take you…hold on."

They went into the loft's spacious living room. A large Christmas tree decorated in blue and gold held a few gifts under it. Christopher pointed, "I want my gifts!"

Mike looked at Stephan. "Well…?

Stephan looked at his son. "You have some soup and then open your gifts."

* * *

"I can't believe its 8 o'clock already. He's out like a light. You sure you don't want me to fix you another plate?" Stephan said and took Mike's plate.

"I'm stuffed. That was fucking great. You cooked all that yourself?" Mike stood up and started to grab dishes from the table. He followed Stephan into the kitchen.

"Please, don't help, you're my guest. And no, Mrs. Shaunessay made sure everything was ready before she left to visit her family. She knew I had invited you over; so she said I should serve meat and potatoes. Her husband was a cop. He was killed on the job barely two years after their wedding. She had no kids but my grandfather was the D.A. on the case. He immediately hired her to be my father's nanny and caretaker. She then proceeded to be mine and now my son's."

"I never got home cooked meals. It's a shame I didn't have a nanny. I had a mother but she was too busy making vodka tonics." Mike said and followed Stephan out of the kitchen.

Stephan heard the remark but decided to let it go for the moment. He reached under the tree and pulled out two wrapped boxes. "I wanted to thank you for being so helpful on the Thompson case. Not to mention it was very kind of you to go speak at my son's preschool."

Mike grabbed the boxes. "You really didn't have to get me something. I didn't bring you anything because I wouldn't even begin to have a clue what to give a rich gay attorney."

The first box contained two fine silk plaid ties. Mike laughed. "I love them! Finally someone that appreciates my sense of style..." The next box contained a bottle of Glenlivet 16 year old Nadurra. Mike whistled. "Oh now you've really got my number. This is some great stuff. I think I want to open this right now."

Stephan stood up. "Since it's a special occasion I will bring out the Baccarat glasses."

Twenty minutes later Mike's feet were upon the cocktail table. He stared at the liquid in the expensive glass. "I guess there is a first for everything. I'm drinking 60 dollar whiskey from a 100 glass – I think I can get used to this, Stephan."

An hour later, they were both on the floor staring at the half empty bottle. There was a radio on in the background softly playing holiday music.

Stephan looked over at the detective. "Sounds like it was very rough for you growing up…My mother died from cancer when I was 5 years old. My dad was busy with the law firm."

Mike looked at the bottom of his glass. "She beat the crap out of me on a daily fucking basis. She would get shit-faced drunk and then take out all of her miserable anger on me. She would hit me with a belt, her slipper and then eventually her fists."

Stephan didn't say anything. What could he say Mike that some therapist probably hasn't already said. He sighed. "How did your date go the other day?"

Mike pointed at Stephan. "No more fix-ups from you! Your taste in women is obviously questionable because of your homosexuality."

Stephan sat up straight. "What…? She was pretty and smart!"

"Oh yeah, and she also doesn't put out on the first date!" Mike shook his head. "I told you I wanted to get laid."

"You were expecting sex on the first date?" Stephan started to laugh. "When you said you wanted to meet her; I thought you meant as in dating and getting to know…slowly. I knew she wouldn't have fucked on the first date. I'm sorry."

"What about your own date? Weren't you meeting that lawyer, Timothy something for dinner the other night? I bet you got lucky." Mike asked with a drunken grin.

"Hey…" Stephan drunkenly slapped Mike on the arm. "What makes you think I fuck on the first date? But, actually I did not have sex with Timothy. We had a nice dinner but he – he's not the guy I want."

"So, you got the hots for someone? Someone from the DA's office?" Mike inched closer to his friend. "Tell me and I will see about putting a good word in for you. You played matchmaker for me, so now it's my turn."

Stephan swallowed in one gulp what was left in his glass. He shakily stood up. He was definitely tipsy. He turned to Mike. "Just forget I mentioned it. I'm going to set up the guest room for you. You can stay, you must be as drunk as me right now and it looks like it's raining outside."

It took Mike two tries before finally being able to stand. "Fuck, you're right(,) my body is feeling the scotch a lot harder than my head. And what's this crap about wanting me to forget. Come on Stephan, who is this guy that's got your little heart all a flutter."

Mike stood in front of Stephan. "My hand on a stack of bibles, I won't laugh and won't tell a soul. I just know you need to get laid just as much as me; so if this guy is a possibility, I want to make sure you go for it."

Stephan crossed his arms. "There is no possibility. This guy is straight and it just will never happen. So, I just need to learn to deal with it."

Mike wouldn't let him move. He pointed a finger in front of Stephan's face. "You never know…"

Stephan slapped that finger out of his face. "It's a cop. But he's infamous for his heterosexuality. He doesn't even like lawyers. Please Mike…"

Mike grabbed Stephan by both arms and pushed him against the wall again. He was breathing hard and without saying a word. He took Stephan by the shoulders and pushed him down on his knees.

Stephan quickly undid Mike's Levi's jeans until he could pull the detective's cock out. It wasn't even hard when he wrapped his lips around it. But within seconds grew in his mouth.

Mike placed his palms against the wall and closing his eyes, he just did what felt good. He started pushing in and out of the warm mouth. He grunted and pushed harder. "Oh Christ…"

Stephan couldn't think. He was trying his best to just breathe and not choke on Logan's cock. He reached down and squeezed his own hard on. It wasn't going to take long; Mike was pushing faster and harder. A few moments later he could taste the warm thick liquid that was sliding over his tongue and down his throat. He gagged for a second but immediately started to swallow. When Mike stopped coming Stephan pushed him away. He put his hand over his mouth and gasped for breath.

Mike pushed his dick back in his jeans. He was breathing hard and he looked at Stephan. "I'm drunk…I didn't…I shouldn't…Fuck, what the hell was in that whiskey."

Stephan pointed to the hallway. "Guest room is down the hall on the left. Don't leave. You're drunk and the weather sucks. Just – let's just pretend it didn't happen. I'm going to finish cleaning up and then go to bed."

Mike walked away. He put a hand over his eyes. This was one Christmas he wasn't going to forget. What in the world did he just do?

* * *

Stephan picked up his phone. "Morgenthau…"

Mike cleared his throat. "Stephan, it's Mike, how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm surprised to hear from you? Did you get another case?"

Mike put his head against the wall of the phone booth. He looked over at the patrons of Peter J's. Another night of the same old shit, he was tired of it. "I'm at Peter J's and I felt bad about not calling you before – I know things were strange after Christmas."

"I screwed up. I should have been content that we were friends. I'm an idiot. I understood why you didn't want to have anything to do with me. I'm sorry Mike…"

"Did you have a Happy New Year?" Mike couldn't remember his – it was a drunken blur – only to wake up the next morning with some red head.

"I was at a New Year's Eve AIDS charity event. It was the same old queens of last year. I think next time; I will just spend it home with Christopher."

"I'm not gay." Mike felt like an idiot after he spoke.

Stephan smiled and shook his head. "I never thought you were gay. And I don't think…" Stephan lowered his voice. "I don't think one blow job makes anyone gay."

"I feel like an asshole for just disappearing the next morning and then never calling you again. You are the first friend – my only friend since I got transferred to Staten Island." Mike drank some of his beer and looked around the room again. "I just don't know what to say…I haven't been able to forget what happened. But I don't want to …"

Stephan sighed. "Can we just see how things go? Let's just start from where we left off and I don't mean with me on my knees….I won't make you uncomfortable and whatever happens or doesn't happen is all right."

Mike smiled. He was actually starting to breathe normally again. "Lunch tomorrow at the Courthouse Bagel & Deli…?"

"My treat. I know you're an under paid police officer. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Mike hung up and turned toward the bar.

Peter put another draft beer in front of Mike. "That sourpuss is finally off your face…who is the lucky lady?"

Mike laughed and shook his head. "I think my life is about to get interesting. Staten Island has definitely changed me for good Peter. Now, give me a whiskey…!"

The End


End file.
